vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rachinaf/Hall of Fame's Missing Songs
Here is a non-exhaustive list of songs that don't have a page yet. It was created for everyone to use it, so don't hesitate to create a page for any of these songs. Please notice that the lists may not be accurate regarding the numbers of views due to the complexity of keeping up with them. Last update : 10/12/2019 +100,000+ views *AVTechNO! / DYE2 *CreaP / まっがーれ↓スペクタクル/アッイース↑ unavailable *Hauchu / U:i／2010　-You and I- *KenmaP / 幼少期の詩 unavailable *KenmaP / 懺悔の詩 unavailable *LeoP / BREEZE unavailable *Lis Pon P / 言ノ葉 (Kotonoha) unavailable *Mattsuu Aniki (マッツー兄貴) / ニコニコ unavailable *PaipanP / ケチャップですよ。 (Ketchup Desu yo.) *UniMemoP / 芽生 unavailable (not in PV) 50,000 ~ 100,000 views : ｘNekomushi / 臆病踏切 ｘParu♪ / キョンシー・キョンシー 10,000 ~ 50,000 views : ｘacane_madder / 密会のミレン ｘAirda / ツツマシ５丁目の白昼夢 ｘAVTechNO / Feedback/Artery ｘAVTechNO / XX9 ｘHikutsuP / パブロフの猫とシュレディンガーの犬 ｘjil / アダバナメランコリー ｘKihito / ニセモノプログラム ｘKiseriP / 瞑想スパイラルワールズ ｘL-Tone / 夕焼け、いつかの色 ｘMakyaveri / グッドナイトエクスプレス ｘMedicP / 真夏の宵 ｘMushiP / エイド ｘNingen Dokku / バイオロイド ｘOkameP / Frail Fact ｘOkameP / stay away from me ｘOwataP / 今日もキョウトていい天気 ｘVirgin Noize / 東京インフェルノ ｘYandereP / 重恋歌-Jyurenka- ｘYuki Nishijima / サブカルさんと一眼くん ｘZankyouP / レインゴースト <10,000 views : ｘAhiru Gunsou / 青春電車 ｘAizakiru yo. (藍崎るよ。) / 君のいない街 ｘAkuku / 夜トリアル ｘAnakuroP / GLORIA ｘArpegia / 鈍色クラウダー ｘAVTechNO / End Mafia -Another- ｘAVTechNO / EXORDIUM ~MIKULARUS CHORUS ｘBlue Twinkle / Meaning here, meaning my sing ｘCiva / 少しずつ、消えてゆく夏。 ｘDaiki Ogawa / - 自覚 - Awareness ｘDaiki Ogawa / Anywhere ｘDaiki Ogawa / word&world ｘdanierukunP / ルミナスしたい ｘD'elf / 電影水族館 ｘE-bou / monologue from me in the future to you past ｘFutami Mion / ややメタリック ｘFuunin / 絶対ネガティブ宣言 ｘHallaween (ハラウィン) / 大正月華繚乱絵巻 unavailable, song has been removed ｘHaneotoP / 君は時間を殺したのだ ｘhyton / in the 夕景 ｘISSY / 十六夜は鈍重 ｘJieido / 苦行の釘遊び ｘKamito / 夕闇れの街 ｘKasane / 漆黒のアリス ｘKomiyachanP / あなたのワタガシ食べちゃうぞ ｘKTKT / おとしもの ｘL-Tone / 6-7-5-1 ｘL-tone / outside enemies ｘL-Tone / tea time ｘL-Tone / VERTICAL IMITATION ｘL-Tone / wired sensation ｘL-Tone / 日々ノ調ベ ｘL-Tone / 背信の狂詩曲 ｘL-Tone / 不自由落下 ｘL-Tone / 夢現町絶望番地一丁目 ｘL-Tone / 名 ｘMahou Shoujo ni NarenakattaP / 夜明け前の月の空 ｘMakyaveri / リングロングガールⅡ ｘMakyaveri / 書室のアリエッタ ｘMakyaveri / 千夜の鍵と優等生少女 ｘMedicP / Fallen Leaves - 声 ｘMedicP / Mental Anguish ｘMedicP / メルティ・シャドウ・インフェクション ｘMedicP / 花は千の夢と咲く ｘMedicP / 星をめぐる旅 ｘMedicP / 蜃気楼 ｘMeichanP / 皐月の雨音 ｘMiizo / 百年アリス ｘmi-mu / 夜更けのパレードに夢を見て ｘMINO-U / 周回遅れの君と僕 ｘMitsubachiP / ハローズ・パンプキンヘッド ｘMiyake / アンフェアワールド ｘMizuhiro / 切り裂きジャックは夢を見るのか ｘMochiko / 鈍色ハートの鼓動 ｘMP / スイートエモーション ｘMUGI / 爆烈ナショナリズム!! ｘMushiP / boisterous grave ｘMushiP / Vertigo ｘMushiP / おわかれのうた ｘMushiP / お望み通りの生き方を ｘMushiP / これがわたしのゆめ ｘMushiP / 艶だ ｘMushiP / 仮面と踊ろ ｘMushiP / 地獄迷路 ｘNoname / さよならが響く頃に ｘNozan Killer / 呪音少女いんふぃにっと☆でぃあぼろす ｘParuneP / アット・ユール ｘParuneP / さよならの向こう側 ｘParuneP / ダンデライオン ｘPatyth / 絶望ふぁっしょん ｘRakko / 先天性ラブアディクション ｘRedCardP / バラードとパレード ｘRetasuP / スノーティアーズ ｘRintoshiteP / 求愛事情 ｘRokuBA / 僕とワンダーランドの距離は？ ｘShirai Kurako / 魂のSinfonia ｘSnowNoiseP / ラクガキ世界 ｘStyleP / 23時59分50秒 ｘStyleP / Dream disco ｘStyleP / Surrender ｘStyleP / Sweet Chocolate -Full ver- ｘStyleP / クラクラリンリン ｘSubseaStation / とても静かな空 ｘSuzukake Yomogi / 怪物達と少女の為の円舞曲 ｘSyuu / 振り向いて、お願いよ！ ｘTaishi / Aviator in the Soul ｘTaKa / 桜色 HolyDream ｘTsukito / 感情破壊 E25 ｘtysP / Scream from the Underground ｘwindfall (Shabetto) / Happy?! ｘYasaP / Voiceless ～この声で～ ｘYasaP / 結末はトーラス ｘYasaP / 妄想オートフィリア ｘYorukichi / クロノストップディメンション ｘYuki / 空色コール ｘYuriP (由利P) / 36℃ちょっと ｘYutaso / 誰の為の灯火 ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / CONTEMPORARIES ｘZeroKyoriP (ゼロ距離P) / journey into U Not checked yet : ｘ0ko / ピリオドとして。 ｘ160cmP / 最終列車 ｘ18(ex.Middle) / Gravity ｘ36g / カスミ ｘ9ine 爾祢 / 深海 ｘ9V72n / Agora ｘ9V72n / Regain ｘa_49 / 気合いでボカロックを作ってみた【フラッターゲーム】 ｘacerola / くるり、ゆらり。 ｘAgrooveP / Always With You ｘAnakuroP / As time goes by ｘAnakuroP / Drop Morning Prelude ｘAnakuroP / Moonraker ｘAnakuroP/ 天領 ｘapolP / Stereoxide unavailable (not in PV) ｘarato / starry★night ｘArukaP / Crossroad ｘAtawame / Delusion Sachertorte ｘAVTechNO / Boku-Boku ｘAVTechNO / Boku-Boku II ｘAVTechNO / Hana no kaori ｘAVTechNO / Kimi-Boku H_core ｘAVTechNO / NOZOMI ｘAVTechNO / SOU BG ｘAVTechNO / Sou Core ｘBabuchan / 1335-2300 ｘBakuha Mikan (爆破みかん) / アローニング ｘBlack Merry Screw / 羽化する柘榴 ｘBon'yari / Wherever ｘCannabanoid / 爪痕 ｘcar.ess / Mirror Song ｘcar.ess / Philosophyz UFO'r'IAgain ｘcar.ess / pluvia ｘClean Tears / Japanese Emotion ｘDaiki Ogawa / iterate yesterday ｘDaiki Ogawa / monologue：cross the border line ｘDAISUKE / Suspicion ｘDanbo / 春のせい ｘdaniwell / CATS RULE THE WORLD ｘdanpiii / Tiny ｘDarkss / キラーアプリ http://piapro.jp/t/z_p2 ｘDasu / Walk On My Nightmares ｘD'elf / キミまで届け ｘD'elf / ミュゲ・ノート ｘD'elf / 其の者、巨大な闇に挑みし双剣士！ ｘDiarays / Catch You Catch Me ｘDigitalMode / Cybernation ｘDokuzeri / 夏の詩 ｘEcchiP / Bye Bye ｘEiK / a wonderful days -rebirth- ｘEXLIUM / Breaker -404 Rebuild- ｘFlash back Dominant / 巡り星 ｘFloatGarden / Paroxyzm ｘFMaK / 飛べない魚 ｘfrontphace / 夜の授業を始めましょう ｘFueruto / After the day ｘGachiroriP / オトコのコ！ ｘGaSHOT / SUPER WORLD ｘGesugaoP (ゲス顔P) / 現想セカイ http://piapro.jp/t/3isY ｘGojikugoP (五字熟語P) / malva ｘGoma / レールが見えない夏！ ｘH ZETT M / STILL ALIVE ｘH ZETT M / カタハラ ｘH ZETT M / ミカエル ｘH ZETT M / 夢 ｘHaapure (ハープレ) / 嘘の世界 ｘHachioujiP / NEXT STAGE!! ｘHai msc / Fortune Light ｘHal / ALIVE ｘHalP / Rejected ｘHalyosy / Smiling ｘHanaichi / SPIRIT BUNNY ｘHasuchi (蓮血) / †棺桶† ｘHidarichikubiP/ 3秒間 ｘHidarigawa Slash / レブ ｘHie / オモチャとワタシとお菓子なハロウィン ｘHiro / a little bird ｘhiro / Amanogawa ｘHiro / come on! ｘHiro / sky ｘHiroyan / bring up ｘHoneyWorks / 明日は君と。 ｘHonkiMufflerP / サングラス越しにある物 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 時を重ねて ｘHonkiMufflerP / 守りたい尊き人々 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 二十歳には死なず ｘice / アイマイミーマインド ｘIka / 一般論 ｘInterLude / Root C ｘIruuP / マヒルドライブ ｘJelly / Reflection ｘJelly / セピア ｘJevanniP / にゃつよ ｘJitabataP / さよならという歌 ｘJiwataneho / Witch Hunt ｘJiwataneho / アンバランス ｘjon / OIKAZE ｘJulla / 放課後オレンジ ｘJunaru / キミの待ち人 ｘKanno Kouji (管野 浩司) / We Are Monster!! ｘKasoke. (幽.) / 灰色の空 ｘKatojun / キラ星シューティングスター ｘKazamitori / 人形姫 ｘkazu / 忘却の古時計 ｘKazuP / Cosmic Pulsation ｘKenbanmusouP / spiral ｘKenbanmusouP / リバイバル ｘKenbanmusouP / わすれもの ｘKiiro / ロストメモリー ｘKimata Shunta (木全俊太) / 無常 ｘKimuran / トーキングドッグ ｘKinoman / 宵夢恋唄 ｘkinshi1111/ GJ( グッジョブ) ｘKomiyachanP / ネガティブPreset ｘKTSB / FXTRT ｘKurenai Ayame / 神の愛娘 ｘKururinpaP / Mad Circus ｘKururinpaP / アリスパラノイア ｘKururinpaP / 秋 ｘkusuhi / 斬花 ｘKyokutanP / stainless moon ｘKyokutanP / カレンダー ｘkyu / Yellow Knife ｘleal / 衛星軌道上の君へ ｘleas / スペースガール・スーサイド ｘlelangir / materials of night ｘLelangir / retina ｘLighter / Synapse ｘlow / ♪星屑パジャマパーティ ｘL-Tone / アイデンティティ ｘLunachu / カミノユリカゴ ｘLuttii Kyandene / Unpixelization ｘLyhst / 真実 ｘLyhst / 想いループ ｘMamomoP / answer ｘMamomoP/ Colors ｘmampuku / 暗灰色のMemoria ｘMartin / 星の囁き ｘMenikichi / AMETHYST ｘmifami / egoistrain ｘmikuru396 / TELESCOPE ｘMisohiruP (Kenichi Chiba) / Akanesus ｘMoo / 美少女は逃げない ｘMorino Penpengusa (森野　ぺんぺん草) / きみのためにできること。 ｘMosu* (モス＊) / 海猫 ｘNAON / 花と踊りて http://piapro.jp/t/iiUX ｘNAON / 月華繚乱 http://piapro.jp/t/ZMvF ｘNAON / 私は信じてるhttp://piapro.jp/t/xU_p ｘNAON / 笑顔の約束 http://piapro.jp/t/c7QA ｘNAON / 儚き雪の記憶 http://piapro.jp/t/aQMt ｘNatsu / I ｘNatsu / Lyrical Void ｘNAUTILUS / Secreto ｘNAYUTA / Feddar Ossear ｘNAYUTA / SIREN ｘNegapi / ツイノウタ ｘNeocchi / 春霞恋時雨 http://piapro.jp/t/3Zbo ｘNingen / ノトーリアス辻斬りガール ｘNingen Goukaku (人間合格) / 人々 ｘNIYMORIY / VIRUS ｘNIYMORIY / Your cubic space ｘNonnon / Hide and Seek ｘOcean Lab / Clear Blue Water ｘOginojun / lily. ｘOkameP / Sinner ｘOtonashi Yuito (音無唯人) / Distortion ｘOtozaka Kyouhei / Erased Girl ｘOtsuP / Last song ｘout of service / 潜水島 ｘOwataP / エクストラトルネード ｘPan / Clepsydra ｘPapikorin / メリーゴーランド ｘParu♪ / 鴉 ｘParuneP / Garden ｘPatyth / High Price Girl ｘPatyth / When You Become ｘPonzuP / ポリューション ｘPote / 冬を愛した少女 ｘPSGO-Z / NIX CRYPTOMERIA ｘPSGO-Z / PerfectSinger ｘQTbomber / Anything Goes ｘraaak75 / DIVE ｘRakko / secret heart ｘRakuP / Sound of Arrows ｘRedCardP / 朧 ｘRiiidaaa / シンデナイザー ｘRitSU / ice cage ｘriver / Alto ｘRiver / l o s t ｘRUHIA (わさびP) / ステンレス ｘRuisu (るいす) / 失恋→トランス心喪アンダーグラウンド ｘRyou / 逃迷 ｘRyou / 浮憶 ｘRyuuseiP / SECRET & TRAP ｘSarasa / へんぜるはしらない ｘSarasa / 出来損ないのスープありがとうのコンソメ ｘSarasa / 東京ベランダガール ｘSarasa / 白は空想黒は妄想赤は願望 ｘSarasa / 盲目セェラァ ｘSarugaku / 旅人のフォルクローレ ｘSawada Rin (沢田凛) / ディックディック・サタデーナイト ｘScarlett na Meisai (スカーレットな迷彩) / 深淵に咲く花 ｘs-emon / havagooday http://piapro.jp/t/IVNK ｘsequel / Angels song ｘSera / いらないものなんてない http://piapro.jp/t/Ruq8 ｘSeshimo / 東京ニテ ｘSetsuma / snow rose http://piapro.jp/t/vai6 ｘShachipon / 椿姫 ｘShaneMusics (豔軒) / 纏綿昨天 ｘShintaroo / 君に届かない歌 ｘShintaroo / 人生ランナー ｘShintarou / Music Maker ｘShironyan / Anetta ｘShirousaP / 綴じ篭り系少女の追憶 ｘShirukawa / JUMP UP!! ｘShuumatsuP (週末P) / 僕は最期に人間らしいことを夢見るhttp://piapro.jp/t/46Un http://piapro.jp/t/Sj3E ｘSira / ｢感情カタルシス｣ ｘSomeboy / モノクロセカイ ｘSWANTONE / Planetary Room ｘTaaP / Cafe de Blue ｘTaaP / しぇしぇしぇ ｘTaaP / 君の手 ｘTaDA@ストゥール / Rebellion ｘTakamatt / マチプンパ ｘTakenoko no Satoha (タケノコの里派) / Lost ｘtakuz3 / Star Geyser ｘTanaka Kanata (田中カナタ) / -Mechanical Alice- ｘTat / おしゃまさま unavailable, song has been removed ｘTat / スモーキングラス unavailable, song has been removed ｘTat / 嘘つきラビット unavailable, song has been removed ｘTat / 王冠とピエロ unavailable, song has been removed ｘTat / 裸心盤 unavailable, song has been removed ｘTat / 恋熱と愛情表現 unavailable, song has been removed ｘTategoto♪ / my little letter http://piapro.jp/t/T2OM ｘTategoto♪ / 言葉と言葉 http://piapro.jp/t/xkZn ｘTeigakuP / Cyanotype ｘTeraKomuroP / BREAK THROUGH THE NIGHT ｘTerunon / ここに建てた僧院が逃げた ｘTetraphobia_system / あのサイレンが鳴り止む刻 ｘtetsu / Disillusionment ｘtetsu / Prayers ｘTetsubunP / 小さな部屋 ｘTio (ShaiP) / ネイティブソング ｘtomot / 桜花の陽 ｘTonbo×YonabeP / regeneration ｘtone*3 / calling you ｘTorero / Supernova ｘTreow / re:quiemMelas ｘTsukito / sleeping shadow ｘUdayu / 人生やだ ｘUmiame Lea / 無関心化症候群 http://piapro.jp/t/gRwl ｘUnimori / ぜったい！ ｘUoaP / end seeker, ｘUpamaru / Afterimage ｘUpamaru / レストラン・ジュエリー ｘU-ske / 恋してマカロナージュ ｘUtaP / ウィンディア ｘVirgin Noize / ラストバタフライ ｘWasabi / escape! ｘWasabi / ロマンティシズム ｘWatarase / Carmilla ｘXenonP / Hand to Hand ｘyatsuhashi / Ending Theme ｘYou (ょぅ) / not ｘYukitsuki / ビターチョコレイト ｘyukki# / 真冬のシンフォニア ｘYutaso / Dearest ｘYuuto / Circle of Friends ｘZakiyama / 小夜時雨 ｘZalas / Fargaze Category:Blog posts